1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to race tracks and more specifically to indicia for providing a visual clue of the position of a vehicle on a race track, which allows a viewer of a race to determine the position of a vehicle on the race track.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art fails to disclose indicia for providing a visual clue of the position of a vehicle on a race track. The closest prior art appears to be yard marker lines drawn on a football field.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for indicia for providing a visual clue of the position of a vehicle on a race track, which allows a viewer of a race to determine the position of a vehicle on the race track by the indicia formed on the race track; shows a vehicle at speed, whereas the indicia is not lost or blurred during a visual broadcast; and enhances a spectator's viewing experience.